


tea party with the march hare

by etoilette



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Desperation, Dubious Consent, F/F, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: Kinktober Day #1: Omorashi"Thank you," Makoto says, her voice strained. She tries to tug her hand away, but Haru only clamps down on it harder. The movement agitates her bladder even more and she clenches her body tighter, unconsciously straightening her back. "I can find it myself.""Oh, but there are so many rooms you could get lost in," Haru says, her tone saccharine. "I don't think you'll be able to make it."
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949695
Kudos: 29





	tea party with the march hare

“I can’t believe this is the first time you’re actually visiting my home,” Haru says excitedly as she leads Makoto into the Okumura mansion’s spacious living room.

The large windows allow the sunlight to illuminate the tastefully minimalist interior. Though Makoto isn’t sure just how the place looked like prior to Okumura Kunikazu’s death, she can see Haru’s encroaching influence in the abundance of flowers on the shelves, the floor, and the tables. The space would be cold without their vibrant colours and sweet aroma, and Makoto feels instantly welcomed.

“I want to visit your home next time we hang out,” Haru continues as she sets the kitchen tray down onto the coffee table. The two girls kneel down on opposite sides from each other, and Makoto makes sure to sit herself prim and proper, mirroring Haru's perfect posture.

“It’s really not anything special,” Makoto says as she helps to unload the tea set from the tray. “I live in a normal apartment.”

“Just the fact that you live there makes it special,” Haru says earnestly, and Makoto feels her face light up in embarrassment. Haru always says cheesy things like that as if they’re no big deal, and yet Makoto can never stop the sudden increase of her heart rate when she hears them.

“Sis lives there, too,” she mumbles instead, and Haru giggles as if Makoto told the funniest joke in the world. Desperate to steer the subject away from herself, she asks, “What kind of tea did you choose for us today?”

“It’s a personal blend!” Haru says, perking up immediately. She removes the lid from her ornate pink teaset and allows Makoto to peek inside. She thinks she sees pellets of pale purple mixed in with the dark amber liquid, and she isn’t surprised to hear Haru continue, “I mixed chamomile and lavender together.”

Makoto breathes in deep, and sighs contently. “What a relaxing scent.”

“Right? It’s perfect for you, Mako-chan. You work too hard.”

“Oh, no, Haru,” Makoto shakes her head. “I’m not the one who has to balance managing an entire company on top of my studies.”

Haru laughs, loud and clear, and Makoto will forever cherish the fact that she’s the only one who has ever heard the sound of Haru’s unrestrained joy and amusement. “If we keep arguing over who has it harder, then we’ll never be able to start our tea-time. Let’s just call it a tie, okay?”

“Alright, Haru,” Makoto says. She pulls out from her bag several small bags of sweets. “I bought some canelés, macarons, and um,” she hesitates before sighing and pulling out a ziploc bag of misshapen discs. “I made some senbei.”

“Mako-chan!” Haru delicately takes the Western sweets and sets them aside before she clutches at the bag of senbei, her eyes practically glittering with excitement. “This is amazing! You made your own?”

Makoto blushes and she can’t help but play with the ends of her hair, brushing her fingers through the brown strands just to occupy herself. “Please don’t look at them too closely. They’re...not the best.”

“It’s amazing that you even did this,” Haru insists. “May I?’’

“Help yourself.”

Haru opens up the bag and takes out the largest senbei. She tilts it here and there, even holding it up against the ceiling light as if she’s looking for messages written in secret ink on the baked surface. When she finally places it into her mouth, she bites off a portion of it with a satisfying snap, and her eyes widen.

“H-how is it?” Makoto can’t help but ask. She can’t look Haru in the face and she busies herself with pouring tea into Haru’s cup and her own. There is sugar and cream on the tea tray, but considering the herbal tea that Haru brewed, she doubts that either of them will be using them today.

“It’s delicious!” Haru exclaims. “No, really,” she adds when she catches sight of Makoto’s skeptical expression. “It’s so spicy and there’s just so much...oomf!”

“Spicy?” Makoto asks, her voice squeaking with embarrassment. She takes a bite of the senbei and winces. She had added quite a bit of togarashi, but she doesn’t remember it being this spicy during her final taste test.

Now that she thinks about it, Sae did wander into the kitchen after Makoto put the finishing touches on the tray of senbei. She isn’t sure what exactly Sae did, since she had left the room to take a shower before shoving the senbei into a bag for today. Sae _is_ notorious for her extreme taste preferences…

“Sorry!” Makoto says, dropping the senbei onto the plate. She tries to reach out for the senbei still in Haru’s hand but Haru moves away, the smile on her face never changing. “Sorry, Haru! Let’s just eat the canelés and macarons, okay? Now that I think about it, it was a little silly of me to bring _senbei_ to a tea party…”

“Nonsense, Mako-chan,” Haru says firmly. She pops the rest of the senbei into her mouth and crunches down on it purposefully; there is a cheeky look of rebellion on her face as she chews her food loudly, no doubt having been drilled from a young age on proper table manners. She swallows and takes a long sip of her tea. “It goes really well with the tea, actually!”

Makoto nervously picks up the cup and drinks from it. Haru wasn’t kidding when she said the dry and spicy senbei is a surprising match for the delicate profile of the tea. She isn’t a connoisseur on tea and snack pairings like Haru is, but the taste of the senbei draws out the hidden sweetness of the tea. 

Something like that anyway.

It’s an extremely amateur thought, and Makoto takes another swallow of the tea to wash down her words. Within seconds, she’s practically drained her cup and she blushes as she sets it back onto the saucer.

“Sorry,” she stammers, “I must have been really thirsty.”

Haru pours more tea into Makoto’s empty cup and says, “Don’t apologize! Drinking tea is what we're here for anyway, right?"

Makoto accepts the cup and as conversation starts, she finds herself relaxing once more. There was no real reason for her to be so nervous or worked up, really, considering the fact that it's just _Haru_. It's not as if she's trying to impress a boy she likes or anything, and it's not as if Haru doesn't already know the kind of person Makoto is under her honour student persona.

The more they talk though, the more Makoto starts to feel an insistent pressure in her lower stomach. It's familiar and jarring, and definitely not something she wants to be feeling at this moment, in Haru's living room.

She fights down the embarrassment and clears her throat. "Haru, where's your restroom?"

Haru blinks and smiles. It's one that's meant to comfort Makoto, rather than make fun of her, but for some reason, Makoto finds herself pushing herself back away from the table.

"It's down the hallway," Haru says, and to Makoto's confused surprise, she starts to crawl around the coffee table until she's seated right next to her. Despite the fact that Haru's giving instructions on where Makoto should go, she reaches out to clutch Makoto's hand in a death grip. "There are a lot of doors in this house, so you might miss it, to be honest."

Her voice is as soft and friendly as usual, and that adds to the nervousness coursing through Makoto's veins. She presses her thighs together as she resists the urge to hold her hand against herself, as if she could physically keep in the urine.

"Thank you," Makoto says, her voice strained. She tries to tug her hand away, but Haru only clamps down on it harder. The movement agitates her bladder even more and she clenches her body tighter, unconsciously straightening her back. "I can find it myself."

"Oh, but there are _so_ many rooms you could get lost in," Haru says, her tone saccharine. "I don't think you'll be able to make it."

"Haru," Makoto cries, but she doesn't know what to say. To her horror, she can feel her breath hitching in her throat, the panic making her heart pound even harder. The desperation is starting to drive her insane. All she can think about is the horribly ticklish sensation starting to build in her urethra.

"Mako-chan, it's not good for you to hold it in for too long," Haru says. Her face and voice scream of concern, but she makes no move to actually help Makoto with anything. "You could get a urinary tract infection."

"I-I know," Makoto whines. "So please take me to —"

"Well, there's nothing else to do but to let go here," Haru continues. There is an over-exaggerated look of concern in her face, and the alarm bells in Makoto's brain only grows louder. "I wouldn't want you to get sick."

Before Makoto can say anything, Haru grabs her and pushes her down to the ground. Makoto struggles briefly but she can feel the start of the wet start to leak. It's embarrassing, but she can't stifle the involuntary squeak she makes, and she tenses up, trembling with the effort of staying still.

Haru sighs, heavy with disappointment. "Mako-chan, I only want what's best for you. Just go ahead and we'll continue our tea time. I have other blends that I _really_ want you to try out."

"Haru, please," Makoto says. She doesn't care — can't care — about the pitch of her voice, high with panic.

It's getting harder to keep it in, and she shifts her thighs again and again. Haru's weight isn't helping, and she changes position slightly, pressing her elbow down against Makoto's stomach. Makoto closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to find her centre. She's not entirely sure if mental fortitude is enough to keep herself from wetting herself, but she can try.

Haru laughs. "You've always been stubborn. Don't worry, I'll help you."

She doesn't increase her strength immediately. Slowly but surely, Makoto feels the building pressure as Haru starts to bear down. She can't even force out words anymore, but through the desperate pounding of her heart, she can hear her own soft whines and moans. Her body convulses and spasms with the effort, but Haru simply giggles as she settles her whole weight on Makoto.

Her muscles contract and in a last ditch attempt, she begs, "Haru, please...please just let me go..."

"Of course, Mako-chan," Haru says, and Makoto faintly feels her glossed lips press a sticky kiss against the side of her neck. "I'm not trying to deny you anything."

The tingling pain reaches a peak and Makoto feels her vision white out as she shudders out her relief. She's not sure if the sound of the dribbling is audible, but it's all she can hear, and the wet warmth running down her legs pools around her until she feels like she's practically drowning in it. The stench of ammonia hits her nose and she lets out a sharp sob.

At this point, she isn't sure if she's crying from embarrassment, relief, or pain.

She isn't sure when she closed her eyes but as she feels the pee start to taper off, she opens her eyes, sniffling through her stuffed nose. Haru's face is so close to her she can feel her breath against her lips, can see every single strand of Haru's eyelashes.

The smile on Haru's face doesn't change, and Makoto watches through cloudy eyes as Haru crawls over her body, licking a wet trail from her chin to the corner of her eye, cleaning up the tears that had been drenching Makoto's face.

"H-Haru..." Makoto says, but she can't seem to form any words further than that.

"Don't worry, Mako-chan," Haru says breathlessly, and Makoto feels Haru press her lips gently against her forehead. Despite the gentle gesture, the fingers grabbing insistently at Makoto's pants are firm and relentless. It takes only a few seconds before Haru manages to drag them down to Makoto's knees, and she hardly gives Makoto a moment of respite.

"A-ah!" Makoto whimpers when she feels Haru's delicate fingers press against the soaked fabric of her underwear, moving them up and down along Makoto's slit. Every pass sends sparks up Makoto's spine, and she squirms in place. She can feel the wet of her urine pressing against the small of her back, but for some reason, it doesn't feel as disgusting as it did mere minutes ago.

"I'll take care of you," Haru says, and it's the last thing Makoto hears from her before Haru slips her fingers between Makoto's skin and her panties to start prodding against her erect clit.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags: Implied drugging
> 
> At this point, I have almost all of the fics ready, though there are a few that I'll definitely need to go back and fix eventually. Genshin Impact is trying to turn my life into a Kaeluc black hole, but I'm resisting. I hope you enjoyed! This is my first HaruMako and I am very excited to write more with these two.


End file.
